


Chase's Muffins

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Series: Chase the Baker/Chef [2]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Baking, Gen, Memories, Muffins, chase has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: Chase has a secret hobby. He debates on telling the world or if he should just keep it a secret.





	Chase's Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Based in the world of my Chase Brody RP blog. Sort of a continuation of Chase's Creation.

Chase had come a long way since the start of his little exploration, a long way. He was honestly surprised how well he did. Not only that, but he actually enjoyed this. It was relaxing, really, kind of therapeutic for him somehow.

 

Of course he couldn't let his fans know. That would be ridiculous. What would they think if they found out? He'd be a laughing stock and be kicked off of YouTube because of it. Then where would he be? He couldn't let it be found out.

 

As he thought, his arms crossed over his chest. His head bowed slightly as he leaned against a counter. No, his fans couldn't find out. Not about this. It would destroy him and then Stacy would tell him, “I told you so.” Like she always had and always would. Trey and Sabrina were understanding of it. In fact they loved-

 

A timer went off.

 

The trick-shot/stuntman Youtuber looked up. He moved over to the timer and shut it off. Running his hand through his hair, he went over to the oven and opened it up. Inside was a tray of muffins that had chocolate chips and a crumble toppling. He checked a couple of them, tooth-picking them to make sure they were done.

 

The tooth picks came out clean.

 

They were ready.

 

He smiled, pleased with himself. Taking the muffins out of the oven, he placed them onto the stove to cool for a few minutes. That would give them a little more time to set up as he took out a plate and then a small tray. He turned off the oven, but let it sit open just slightly to let it cool. He was glad that Sabrina and Trey weren't around to get burned.

 

Sabrina and Trey...

 

His eyes fell. That's right... They weren't around because Stacy had taken them with her when she left for her job. He was lucky that the family was still together, but he and Stacy were fighting more and more often now. Stacy wanted to leave him permanently and take the kids with her. It hurt to know that she wanted that at all. The kids loved him, though. They loved him enough to where they didn't believe their mother's lies about him _wanting_ them to leave.

 

He took a breath, shaking his head to clear it. It was okay, he'd be okay. All would be well, he just had to get past it. He had to remind himself that he was fighting for the family to stay together. The guys, his friends, his brothers, were constantly telling him he would be okay.

 

They had been very supportive of him in this little endeavor and what it was doing for him. And he did have to admit that it was actually very therapeutic on rough days. It was nice to just have something to focus on – filming and editing at the offices could get very chaotic and unfocused at the best times.

 

Chase quickly scribbled a note for the guys. He put some of the muffins onto it before putting the rest onto the little tray. He'd be taking the tray with him to the offices. The plate would stay at the house where he knew the others would see it.

 

Covering the tray he left the house. He could easily say that Jack, Marvin or even Jackie had made them. The crew would believe him no problem. Sure, it would hurt to hear the praise going to someone else. But as long as they didn't find out, then that's all that mattered...

 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Come find my normal Tumblr here: http://scarlet-witch-angel.tumblr.com
> 
> Come visit my Chase RP blog here: https://stuntbakerbrody.tumblr.com


End file.
